The subject matter herein relates generally to circuit card assemblies for communication systems.
Communication systems are in use in various applications, such as network switches. The communication systems include various circuit cards, such as backplanes and/or daughtercards, which are coupled together to electrically connect various circuits. For example, the circuit cards include electrical connectors that are mated to electrical connectors of one or more other circuit cards. Some communication systems use a backplane or midplane that is perpendicular to the mating direction of the daughtercards. However, such backplanes or midplanes block airflow through the communication system leading to overheating of components or limiting operating speeds to avoid overheating.
Other communication systems arrange both circuit cards parallel to the mating direction to allow airflow through the system. The circuit cards are typically oriented orthogonally to each other (for example, horizontally and vertically). The electrical connectors are provided at edges of both circuit cards and direct-mate to each other. However, the electrical connectors mounted to the circuit cards tend to disrupt airflow through the system, reducing airflow and/or requiring larger fans to pull sufficient airflow through the system.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable communication system providing sufficient airflow through the system for cooling components of the system.